


Rekindled Love

by Emyblossom93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, prompt: Rekindled Love, soft smut though its sweet i promise, tw: healthy relationship, use of the word 'daddy', written for the YY writing event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: My entry for the Yagami Yato fanfic event. The prompt was Rekindled Love. I didn't want to do a 'few years past' but wanted to do one where they're in an established relationship just separated by distance. Reader is missing Bokuto, who's been gone for a while for games and different training camps. Bokuto returns for a surprise visit and they uh ... rekindle some romance.Takes places after the Bokuto Phone Audio while he’s away for volleyball. Female!Reader insert. Bokuto x Reader is the main focus but it's technically Bokuto/Reader/Akaashi because I like them together. Whoops.Discord tag >> Emyblossom93Prompt >> Rekindled Love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 59
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Rekindled Love

“I won’t be able to call you much this weekend,” the voice on the phone spoke as you sat curled up on the chair, “We’ve got a pretty intense training weekend and I’m not sure how busy we’ll be.”

Kōtarō had been gone on and off for the past six months between away games and intense training camps. You could probably count on one hand the number of times you’d had face to face interactions with him. And, while you were so happy for him, there was a little part of yourself that hurt. You missed him so much all the time - his stupid smile and the way his eyes would light up when he was talking about something important. And oh, you loved him so fucking much with every bit of your being - him and Keiji. But sometimes it was just hard to go so long without him - especially when Keiji was also gone for work, like this weekend. 

You’d spent more nights that you cared to admit curled up on the sofa staring at the wall wondering if it was all worth it in the end. 

“Babe, you still there?” His voice broke you out of your thoughts. 

You cleared your throat for a moment before responding, “Yeah, uh it’s okay.” It really wasn’t; but, the last thing you wanted to do was put any extra stress on him. “I’ll uh, talk to you when you get time, then.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” You agree, nodding even though he couldn’t see you. 

From the background of the call you hear a familiar voice call his name before he responds back, “Yeah, yeah, I’m on the phone with her. No I -- fine, fine, fine. Hinata says hi.” 

You give a half-laugh, remembering the energetic little ginger, “Tell him I say hello back.”

“She says hi back,” He calls out again before speaking directly into the phone, “Hey so, I gotta go Baby Owl they’re calling my name; but, uh, I’ll call as soon as I can, alright?”

“Yeah,” You respond softly. 

“Hey, maybe we can have a little,” his voice drops here, “Phone sex. That was really hot last time. Not as hot as the real thing, obviously, but I’d be up for it again.” 

You chuckle, remembering back to a couple months ago when you’d spent an hour and a half on the phone teasing each other, “Maybe,” You promise, voice not quite as enthusiastic as you’d like it to be. 

“Alright, well I’ll text you later, Baby Owl, I love you, alright.” If he picked up on your tone he said nothing, not that you were very surprised. Ko wasn’t exactly known for his emotional maturity. 

“Y-yeah love you too,” You echo back, “I’ll text you later, bye.” You clicked the little red ‘x’ at the bottom of the screen, ending the call and setting the phone to the side, releasing a low sigh. You sit in silence for a moment, looking at the cluttered coffee table before sighing again, “Cleaning it is, then.”

As you stood up to start cleaning you heard a familiar text tone from your phone, picking it up to see that Ko had sent you a single owl emoji with little heart eyes. Taking a steadying breath, you closed out of the notification before opening up the music player and queueing up your favorite playlist. 

Cleaning turned out to be the right idea as you were able to keep your hands and mind busy with the menial tasks throughout the afternoon until it was finally late enough in the day that you could say it was an appropriate time to go to bed. Forcing yourself to shower and change into actual pajamas - okay, so, it was only an old shirt of Kei’s - you finally crawled into the bed, only the dim hallway light to illuminate the room. 

It felt like no time had passed at all when you were awoken by the feeling of someone crawling into bed with you. The momentary panic you felt was gone when you heard the familiar voice whisper, “Hey there Baby Owl,” followed by the customary kiss on the cheek. 

You fought your way out of sleep to look over at him and give a half-smile, caught for a moment by how gorgeous he looked half-lit by the hallway and finally home, “Hey.” Your voice was rough with sleep, “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be gone another week.” 

“I had to come see my best girl.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss onto your cheek, “My only girl. I managed to convince them to let me fly back this weekend - I was waiting for the plane when I was on the phone with you earlier. I’ll have to go back in a few days but until them I’m all yours.” 

The reminder that he was going to be leaving again soon cut through your chest like a knife - poking a hole into it and deflating all the air. You couldn’t hold back the slight grimace as you turned away, already feeling your eyes starting to tear up.

“Hey, what is it?” He asked, “You sounded … off on the phone last night too.” 

“I’ve missed you,” You whisper into the pillow, just loud enough for him to hear. You can hear the shake in your voice as the words start spilling out, “And I dunno … it’s just been hard. I feel like I miss you more often than anything else and I’m just tired. And Kei - he tries to help and I love him so much,” Your voice breaks a little as you think of him, away at a conference when you know he’d been missing your silver-haired companion just as much, “And he tries but it just feels like a whole entire part of my heart is torn away and it hurts. And it’s exhausting.” 

You try to curl in on your side, facing away from him but he prevents it by reaching an arm around your stomach, tugging until you’re forced to roll onto your back. 

“Baby,” His grip around your waist tightens before he’s burning his face in your neck, hair tickling your face, “Baby Owl. I am so sorry.” You feel him press a solid kiss against your skin, “I love you so so much. And you’ve been so good to me - to us - through all of this and I know it isn’t fair to you. You deserve so much better - the world, if I could give it.” 

He sits back up, pulling you over to him as he looks down at you, “You know I love you so fucking much.” He reaches out and cups your face, angling it up so that your eyes meet his golden ones, “I’ll call off the rest of the training for me. They’ll be fine without. You need me here more.”

You do your best to shake your head in his grip, “I don’t want to get in the way of --”

“No, no, no,” He shakes his head, leaning forward to pepper small kisses across your face, “You’re never in the way. You could never be in the way.” 

He sits back up again, leaning back slightly, looking you up and down body tense before he let out a large huff of air, “I wish Kei were here - he’s always so much better with words. Baby Owl,” He shakes his head reaching an arm out to hover over you, moving up and down, “Lemme show you,” his hand lands on your knee, the thumb sticking out to trace a familiar path of circles, “Let me remind you of why we’re so good - so fucking perfect together.”

“Ko,” You start to protest but he’s already maneuvaring you to sit between your legs, “I don’t think -” 

He looks over from where he’s settled, both hands on either leg, “I know - but, just let me try. Please.”

You sigh and against your better judgement relax into his hold, tilting your head back into the pillow, “O-okay,” you whisper, “Alright.” 

He reaches over and tilts your head back towards him, golden eyes intense, “Babe, Baby owl, darling. I love you so much. So fucking much, alright. Let me show you.” 

The look in his eyes makes you feel like your heart’s skipped a beat and your breath hitches in your throat for a moment, “I-I love you too.” The words seem weighty as you speak them, like little lead balloons. 

His answering smile is bright, like you’ve just presented him with all the answers to the universe. He leans back again and slides an arm under your leg lifting it up to place a kiss against your calf, his eyes close as he whispers loud enough for you to hear but without breaking whatever bubble is forming around you, “You’re so gorgeous,”sliding his lips up to your knee and kissing there, as well, he continues, “You are one of the most giving souls I’ve ever met -- all the shit you put up with us.” 

He keeps pressed against your knee; but, looks over at you from the corner of his eyes, “I love everything about you, you know,” he begins listing things off, slowly placing kisses down your thigh as he does so, “Your hair, your eyes, your skin.” He turns and looks up at you, the side of his face pressed against your thigh, hair tickling your skin, “Your soul.” 

His hand comes up and traces down from the other knee to the inside of your thigh, tucking in underneath the oversized shirt, fingers finding the edges of your underwear, “You drive me wild, little Owl. I could get lost inside of you.” 

His fingers slip underneath the hem, running down the hem with the knuckle whispering against your skin. Despite it not being a serious touch, you still feel your hips give an involuntary twitch and your breath catches in your throat. You can tell he’s heard it too when he sits up a little and reaches both hands under your hips to catch the edge of your underwear and pull them down and off, eyebrows wagging, before tossing them off to the side. 

The wicked smile he sends your way is your only warning before he lifts the bottom of your shirt up again, bundling it up against the bottom of your stomach and leaning down to place a kiss against the top of your mound. “I certainly missed this,” he says, mostly to himself, before you feel his tongue against your skin, dipping between your folds. 

“Mmmm,” You sigh out at the feeling, hands finding the bedsheets. 

His only direct response back is to push in further, tongue finding your clit and circling around it.

“Fuck Bo,” One of your hands find their way into his hair. It’s still stiff from the product he used to keep it standing straight but you’re used to it by now after endless nights playing with it until the both of you fell asleep. 

His hands come around to grab on either side of your butt, tilting your hips to give himself better access. His tongue continued to lap between your folds, circling and pressing against your clit until your hips were rocking back and forth into the moment, the hand in his hair gripping tightly. Every so often his tongue would dart down, sliding across your entrance and causing an involuntary gasp from you each time. 

“Ko … pleeease,” You whined out, biting at your bottom lip, “Pleeease.” 

His pace picks up at your pleas, tongue moving quicker and faster, pressing harder against your clit - circling around it and flicking his tongue against the tip before sucking on it, teeth barely touching. 

“I’m … I’m gonna ..” You couldn’t form a solid thought as you felt the familiar pressure build up, a low whine pouring out of you at the sensation. 

“Come on, Baby Owl,” Bokuto spoke from beneath your legs, golden eyes peeking up through long eyelashes to look at you, voice husky, “Go ahead and come for me.” 

“Fuck,” You felt your hips arch up as you came, a low moan escaping you.

He continued licking through the orgasm and then once it subsided slid two fingers into you in and out to each knuckle until they were fully seated inside - stretching you out. He curled his fingers inside of you, pressing them against the inner wall and causing you to clamp down, another orgasm piggybacking off the first one. While it was nowhere near as intense as some of the times they’d made you come before, you knew this was still foreplay to him. He continued pumping through the orgasm, fingers scissoring back and forth to stretch and ready you. 

As he did so, his eyes stayed up and focused on you and you were lost in the golden sea for a moment as the orgasm washed over you in waves.

“I missed this,” He finally spoke again was the orgasm had completely ended, leaving you already feeling sort of boneless, he slid his fingers out, moving them up between the folds to press against your clit before leaning forward and pressing his body against yours, finger circling the sensitive nub, “I missed you. Every second of every day all I want is to get on the first plane and come back to you guys.” 

You reached up and placed a hand against his cheek, giving him a small smile, “I missed you too. So much I can’t even breathe sometimes. You were gone for so long this time.” 

He reached down and placed several light kisses across your face, “I know. It won’t happen again. Not for that long. I promise.” 

“Okay,” You nod and breathe in deep, the last bits of his cologne mixing in the air with your own sex to form something heady and heavy, “Okay.”

“Oya,” He smiled, any serious erasing from his face now that he knew the biggest hurdle was behind you, “Oya, Oya, Oya?” 

Before you could give your exasperated reply, he was sliding two fingers around either side of your clit, pressing them together to pinch it slightly causing you to cry out and buck your hips upward, trying to press against his hand. Kōtarō smiles and slides his fingers back down, pressing them back into you, crooking them inside once more. You moaned, one hand gripping into the sheets beside you while the other comes up to press below his chin, tilting it up so you can kiss him properly. 

Kōtarō does everything with his whole soul whether that be play volleyball, help decorate cookies, or even kiss you. His lips are firm against yours before a tongue slips out and between yours. You kiss for a few moments, his fingers still inside you, curling and uncurling, until he finally pulls back, mouth half-open while he drags in breath. 

“Fuck,” He shakes his head, trying to clear it, “Next time I’m away for this long please drag me back.” He slides another finger in while he speaks and begins pumping in and out quicker, hitting the heel of his palm against your clit every time his fingers go deeper. Your breathing quickens again and you pull him down for another, deeper as you feel yourself clenching against his fingers, pressure building up again. 

“Almost,” You beg against his lips, “Please, Ko, please.” 

Instead of quickening like you wanted, though, he pulls out completely, ignoring your cry of protest and slides his fingers, still wet with you, against your clit. Quick, concentrated circles that slide around and over and a cross with a deliberate pattern that was enough to keep you on the edge but not push you over. 

His lips slide off your lips to your jaw as he responds, “You know what to call me, Baby Owl.” 

“Fuh .. Ko --” You cut yourself off with a low moan as a particular grind hits just right against your clit, “D-Daddy, please. Please.”

“That’s a good girl,” He presses a kiss against your jawline, teeth just meeting skin, before his thumb slides against your clit as his long fingers push back in, going in as deep as they can go, “Now be a really good girl and come for daddy.” 

The husky order spoken against your ear, breath tickling, is enough to send you over the edge for a third time - this one more intense that either combined as a keening whine escapes you and you arch up off the bed into him. 

It takes a few moments after the orgasm finishes for you to come back to yourself and have a complete sense of awareness. Looking down, you see and feel him pressing kisses along your breasts and it takes you a minute to realize he’s talking to them as well, whispering quietly, “I’m never leaving you two for this long again. I’ve had dreams about you. My most favorite pillows in the entire world.”

“Ko?” You ask, reaching down to run fingers against his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp, “Are … are you talking to my breasts again?” 

He looks up with an unashamed smile, “I have to make sure they know I missed them, too.” 

You exhale out a laugh, shaking your head, “They know.” 

“Good,” His hands gather to either side and press them up and together, resting his head face first into them and continuing to talk into them. He finishes by peppering kisses across them before releasing his grip to look back up at you. 

“You’re being a little ridiculous, don’t you think?” You ask in an exaggeratedly joking tone, single eyebrow raised up. He was well aware how much you absolutely adored his ridiculous shenanigans. 

“Nnnngg,” He whines, “I’ve left you with Ak~aashi for too long. He’s rubbing off on you.” He sighs and plants his face on your stomach, knocking the breath out of you for a moment.

You snicker and push against the top of his head, “Kei wishes he’d rub off on us a little more.”

In response to your push he slides his head further down, tongue at your sex again, pressing between your folds and lapping up, a moan escaping at the taste, “Fuck, Baby Owl,” He looks back up, eyes still playful but a shade darker, “You taste so fucking good when you come.” He laps up more, keeping it on his tongue and comes back up to meet your mouth, pressing a kiss against your lips and slipping his tongue inside your mouth, spreading your taste across the both of them. 

You continue making out, his body pressed firmly against yours, before he pulls back again and looks down at you, “Baby Owl, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never forget the feel of me. Won’t ever miss me again.”

Your answering moan is enough to spur him on as he reaches down to position himself at your entrance, sliding in slowly before pulling back out, repeating the process until you were whining and twitching underneath him.

“Please Ko - Daddy, please.” You beg beneath him, trying to lift your hips up towards him.

“Alright Baby Owl, just for you,” His next thrust seats him completely inside of you, stretching you wide and causing you to cry out in a long moan. 

“Please.” 

He begins pumping in and out of you hard, pulling out almost completely before bottoming out again. You can hear the sounds of his smacks spreading through the room as he goes, his movements becoming harder and faster. He continues like that for a few minutes, mouth coming down to press teeth against your collarbone and you’re suddenly grateful for all of the conditioning required to play a professional sport.

You can tell he’s close when his movements start to become irregular and harder, his breath catching beside your ear. You feel a hand slide between your legs and rub against your clit, urging you on to your own completion yet again. 

“Come for Daddy, Baby Owl.” He leaves harsh kisses against your jaw. And you nod into them, feeling yourself clench down as another orgasm takes over you, squeezing down and milking his cock. You can feel him sputter and come, hips jerking against yours before he pulls out and lays beside you, breath catching. 

“God it’s been too long,” He says, splayed out beside you, still half-hard, “I love you so fucking much.”

You lay there for a moment before murmuring, “I love you too, you know,” smiling over at him and shoving lightly against his shoulder - forcing him to roll over onto his back. Smiling over at him you sit up and straddle him, grabbing onto his wrist and kissing his still wet fingers, tongue darting out to run up them for a moment, “Let me show you.”

Kōtarō smiled, hands coming to rest on your hips, “I am all yours, Baby Owl.”

You start by leaning forward, pressing kisses along his collarbone, tongue and teeth occasionally peaking out to run against his skin. Making your way down you briefly play with his nipples and causing him to squirm beneath you and you to smile against his skin. Sitting up, you lift up so there is room between you and grip one hand around his length, sliding up and down to pump and work him back up to full erection.

It wasn’t long until he was groaning beneath you, voice coming out in little breaths and pleas of your name and the occasional broken “baby owl.” Just when you have him at the very edge, voice taking on a particular whine, you stop completely, ignoring his protests this time to lift yourself up further and impale yourself on him.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned out, eyes closing as his long finger found purchase on your thighs. He was floating mentally for a moment, getting used to the feeling of you around him before using his tight grip to control your movements up and down.

You continued to ride him, throwing in the occasional tight circle of your hips while he gave little thrusts up and down below you. You were nearing the edge again when he slipped his hand between the two of you, pressing against your nub.

It only took a moment of rubbing before you were tilting back over the edge. You moaned out his name, low and deep, as your body tightened around him. The added pressure was enough to send Kōtarō toppling over the edge as well, his fingers digging tightly into his. 

When you’d both come down enough, Kōtarō rolled you off of him, sliding out in a smooth movement. He stroked a hand down the side of your face, “Sometime I wonder why I’m dumb enough to leave you in the first place.”

You chuckle but shake your head, “You love volleyball and your teammates too much. And I love you for it - how passionate you are. I’d never want you to give that up. What would you do all day?”

He smiled teasingly and slapped lightly against your thigh in answer, “I’d have to find something else to serve and spike, huh?”

“Was … was that a …” You shook your head, not knowing what else you should have expected. You sighed and laid back down on your back, choosing not to pursue what would probably give you the sweetest sort of headache that only dealing with his Bokuto-ness could give you.

He just continued smiling, rolling over to rest fully on top of you in his usual position - head pressed against your stomach, tips of his hair tickling, as your hand slid into it, rubbing back and forth and removing any product that remained. You felt his hand come up, calloused thumb tracing little lines back and forth on your side. You can hear him start singing a soft song under his breath, just loud enough for you to hear but not quite catch the actual lyrics. 

You hum along anyways, knowing enough of the melody and play with his hair until you fall asleep, the weight of his head pressed down on your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag any relevant tw/cw but uh if you see any feel free to comment and I'll add to the tags. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
